


Ice Cream....cake?

by marciscaspar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Lucas!, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and crack, this is just pure fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciscaspar/pseuds/marciscaspar
Summary: Extra excerpt from this post from tumblr account @incorrect-skam-france-quotes:Eliott: Happy birthday, Lucas! I made you, AN ICE CREAM CAKE!Lucas:Lucas: Eliott, did you just stack cubes of ice cream on top of each other?Eliott: Happy birthday!Lucas: Its melting off the counter and onto the floorEliott: Never said I was a cook, hAPPY BIRTHDAY





	Ice Cream....cake?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the excerpt from the @incorrect-skam-francs-quotes tumblr account (my side blog). It really short but I wanted to make a quick little drabble for my baby LuLu
> 
> the image was made in my Instagram @mecsurprenant

Giggling, Lucas walked closer to Eliott's creation, careful to step around the puddles of the melted dessert but still be at a vicinity where he can stretch out his arm to reach the counter. He dipped his finger in the remainder of the treat, scooping up a bit of chocolate ice cream before placing the finger into his mouth, savoring the flavor.

« It’s a good brand of ice cream too. » Lucas giggled, stepping back so he could standing next to Eliott and admire the man’s work, half melted and half left standing, the melted cream railing down the counter and onto the floor in a mixture of pink, white, and brown, swirling at the bottom to create a beautiful mess, one that will probably be annoying to clean up.

When he turns back to Eliott, the man was looking down slightly, and asoft blush had scanned his cheeks as Lucas experiments with his creation. His hands were stuffed into his jean pockets and his shoulders were slightly hunched over, enough so he could face the ground but also have the mobility and space to look at Lucas movements and reaction. Lucas scanned him over once before turning to face him, placing his hands on both sides of Eliott’s face and tilting it towards him, initiating Eliott’s body to follow. 

Once the boy was facing Lucas, head tilted down slightly so he could look at the boy eye to eye, Lucas lips tilted up in a smile, scanning the taller boys face before bringing his forehead to Eliott’s, gently touching as he spoke. 

« Eliott, I love it. »

He felt an puff of warm air hit his face, soft, a gently exhale of breath, accompanied by a soft sound, most likely one of relief and amusement, and then Eliott was staring right into his eyes, blue mixed with grey mixed with love and adoration. They flickered down Lucas face, taking in his features one by one, and then back again just because he wants to, and Lucas would have rolled his eyes if not for the fact that his swelled heart forced him to following all of Eliott’s movements, growing warmer each time Eliott completed a look over and met Lucas eyes once more.

« Do you really? » 

« Why wouldn’t I? » Lucas giggled, pressing their foreheads a little bit closer as a smile erupted on Eliott’s face, teeth showing slightly and the crinkles at the corner of his eyes appearing again. 

« Because I made a mess of your floor. »

« Yeah well, Mika can clean it up. » this time Eliott laughed in response, body pulling back slightly to ride out the motion before he he came back to Lucas, bringing a hand to push a strand of brown hair behind his ear in the process. The hand brushes down the side of Lucas face before it settled to cup his jaw, tilting it upwards so they noses would brush, and instantly Lucas eyes fluttered. They almost fluttered close, but he could still see Eliott, through the small opening left, and he could see him clearly, see the cut of his jaw, the shape of his eyes, the tip of his nose, his cupid’s bow, and Lucas just felt warm. 

Six months ago, he didn’t have this, six months ago, Eliott wasn’t by his side and Lucas had felt the lowest he has ever felt in his life, as if the world around him was punishing him, punishing him for something that was his fault. He took he, he rode with it, and endured it, because he probably deserved the pain.

But now, he’s hear in his kitchen, arms wrapped around the man that turned his grey days into a technicolor-ed masterpiece, world a cocktail of blues, pinks, purples, greens, oranges, and gold. A world of love and care, hope and promises, security and safety; he has never felt alone again, and even though he knew he never was, with Yann and his friends, Eliott was part of that discovery. Eliott was there on the path to Lucas understanding that people were there for him, and that life wasn’t punishing him, life was just waiting for him to take his broken shards and create something new.

« Hey, Lucas? »

« Mhm. »

« Happy birthday. »

The moment their lips touched, Lucas knew that he had made it. He took what life offered and created something to live in, to enjoy and _thrive_ in, something new and better than anything he had before. A stronger bond with his friends, a better relationship with his mother, new friends he could rely on, an acceptance that he could old dream of, and a new found love and confidence in himself.

« _Je t’aime._ »

Something new, that included Eliott, _him_ , in his life.

« Moi aussi, _je t’aime_. »


End file.
